


77: “I don’t know about you guys, but I feel fabulous.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [77]
Category: Glee
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dancing In Heels, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Song: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, future wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	77: “I don’t know about you guys, but I feel fabulous.”

**77: “I don’t know about you guys, but I feel fabulous.”**

* * *

"Why do we have to do this again?" Puck demanded as he stared at the demon in front of him. Kurt had personally picked out a pair of crazily high heels.

Sam rolled his eyes at his husband, "Because we love Kurt."

"And Kurt has more dirty on us than an grave digger!" Finn called out as he held onto Blaine's shoulder once he got the heels on his feet.

"Why can't we perform all the Single Ladies in tennis shoes or even barefoot, I'll take barefoot right now!" Puck groaned.

Sebastian shrugged. He was sitting next to Puck not bothering to put any of the heels on in front of him. As Kurt's future husband Sebastian and Blaine didn't have to participate in the dancing (it was beside the point that Sebastian refused to do it and Kurt knew that was a battle he wasn't going to win). "I don't know but all I know is that this is one of Kurt's biggest and ideal wedding moments."

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel fabulous." Rachel called out as she walked out in the five inches heels formed by the rest of the group. "Now let's do this."


End file.
